Forgetting by Telling Eight-Hundred Lies All The Time
by AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu
Summary: When I say that you're not pretty, it's a lie, believe me. I just lied for the past five years just to forget what happened to you. However, it made my heart heavier. I thought that I just told eight-hundred or more lies all the time. A one-shot based on Miku's song, "Eight Hundred". Read and Review, please!


_AruuYuda-1601: Yay! My another LenxMiku oneshot! Based on Miku's song, "Eight Hundred"._

_I hope you'll like it! _:D

* * *

_**(Len's Point of View)**_

And here I was, sitting on my chair, writing an entry in my diary. I had my fist under my chin, and my pen was on my right hand.

Yes, I have a diary, so that I have someone to 'talk' to. So that I have someone to tell my emotions and feelings to.

And all I said in my diary was the truth. Everything I would say was the truth.

Sugar is salty.

Salt is sweet.

All people on earth is kind and generous.

Rabbits live on the moon.

All dreams come true.

I hate my neighbor who always tells me that I'm cute.

She is ugly.

She has unnatural and ugly teal hair and teal eyes.

She has the ugliest smile.

She is the grouchiest person I've ever met.

_Miku Hatsune_, I hate her.

She's alive, and I hate her existence. Her very existence, name and appearance.

Everything about her is what I hate.

I dropped my pen, stood up, and stretched my body. I felt like rubber not stretched for thousands of years. I walked towards the clear window and looked at _Miku Hatsune's_ house. Her room, exactly. I narrowed my eyes at her light-blue room.

She was there, roaming around with a book in her hand. Her ugly teal hair was braided into two pigtails, and she wore a pair of red reading glasses.

I sighed, and I mentally screamed, "I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I really hate her."

I walked towards my bed and I lay down on it. I hugged my pillow.

I hate her voice.

I hate how she dresses up.

That's what I thought.

* * *

_**(Five Days Later)**_

I woke up, only to see the sun shining brightly. The sky was blue.

_Her_ house is ugly.

I groaned and stood up. As I did so, my sister came into my room.

"Len. Let's go."

"Where?"

"You know where. The cemetery. It's h-"

I sighed. "I know, I know. I'm coming," I interrupted. With that, she quietly left my room.

I got up and looked again past the window. There _she_ was again, waving her wrinkled, dry hands at me. I gritted my teeth.

I prepared to dress up in white. White shirt, pants, shoes, everything. I got downstairs and saw my parents and my sister prepared to go. They handed me a bouquet of white roses.

"Let's go," my mother softly said. I nodded slowly.

* * *

_**(Cemetery, A Certain Tombstone)**_

I admit.

_Everything_ I said was a _lie_. A very unacceptable and sad _lie_.

Sugar is not salty; it's sweet. Same as salt. It's not sweet; it's salty. It's _obvious_.

Not all people on this planet is kind and generous.

Rabbits don't live on the moon. It's obviously a _lie._

Not all dreams come true. Face it. It's harsh _reality_.

I dropped down my knees in front of the tombstone, crying hard. My sister came to soothe me. I couldn't take it.

"R-Rin... Please, just leave me alone?" I said, sobbing.

"Right... As you wish," she warmly smiled and got up.

You see, all I said was a _lie._ I couldn't take it.

I really _loved _how you told me I was cute...

You _are_ pretty. Heck, the prettiest girl in the world...

You have the _most_ _beautiful _hair and eyes...

You have the _nicest _smile in the whole universe...

You are the _kindest_ person who lived... The _most generous_ person I've ever met...

_Miku Hatsune, _I _liked _and_ loved _you...

You are _no longer alive_, and I hated how you died. I hated why your existence didn't linger in this world...

Everything about you is what I loved, except for the fact that you disappeared from this world.

What I said about her roaming in her room was just a lie. An _imagination._

What I said to myself was true. I hated her. I hated her _disappearance._

I loved how you dressed up...

Above all... _I loved your voice, which was music to everybody's ears._

When I woke up, there was no shining sun and the sky was dark. In fact, it was raining a little.

I lied when I said that your house is ugly.

I cried further, tears dropping down my pale cheeks, dropping down on your tombstone.

I tried hard to forget how you died by telling lies. Telling lies, that's how.

But telling lies made my heart heavier.

I really couldn't take it.

You shouldn't have died, Miku... If only you didn't cross the street when a truck was running fast...

If only you didn't, I wouldn't have told lies all the time.

I dropped the bouquet of white roses on the tombstone and stood up, wiping my tears away with my sleeves.

I read the tombstone...

_Miku Hatsune, b.1996 d.2015_

_A kind, generous, beautiful girl_

_Everyone will miss you..._

It's not a lie, Miku... Everyone misses you.

Even me, who told lies in the past.

I'm not lying this time, and in the future.

I reflected on what I did for the past five years since you died.

I didn't visit your grave for years, because I couldn't accept the fact that you died.

I thought I told eight-hundred or more lies for the past five years.

And it was heart-breaking, seeing myself that I was lying.

I glanced one more time at your grave and said goodbye.

* * *

_AruuYuda-1601: * sniff * Was it sad? Come on, tell me! Review, please! And thanks for reading!_


End file.
